How can I begin to describe Beca Mitchell
by madrian
Summary: Beca Mitchell has been ignored and bullied all her life. When Jesse meets her, will he be able to protect her? And will he become more than just a protector? AU. Not very good at summaries, please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

How can I begin to describe Beca Mitchell

Hey guys! I had this idea at 1 o'clock in the morning when I couldn't sleep so I wrote it down. Beca Jesse and everyone else are 17 years old. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

"Yo Jesse!" I hear my best friend shout from across the crowded high school hallway. I spin around on my feet and wave back. He makes his way over and greets me.  
"Hey dude." I say as I fist-bump him.  
"Uh, yeah, could I take a rain check on tonight?" He asks slightly nervously, which is weird for Josh. "I scored a date with Sasha." He explains casually.  
"Good, how long have you been trying? 4 months now?" I ask teasingly. He rolls his eyes.  
"See ya tomorrow dude." He says as he walks off. I make my way through the sea of adolescents and I make it to the courtyard and head towards the exit of the school. I notice a girl out of the corner of my eyes. I watch a boy who literally towers over her push her to the ground. What was that about? I walk over to the girl who is now gathering the contents of her bag due its spillage. I bend down and help her gather her stuff.  
"Thanks." She mutters.  
"So what was that about?" I ask curiously. She looks at me with confused look.  
"What was what?" She asks.  
"That dude knocked you over." I say. "What was that about?" I ask. She gets up with her bag.  
"That's what I call a normal day at high school." She says before walking away. As I walk back to my apartment I replay the encounter with this mysterious girl in my head. I didn't even get her name. I finally arrive back home and fumble for the keys in my pocket. I unlock the door and collapse on the couch, turning on the TV in the process. I've been living here for 5 months now. It hasn't been easy, but I've made a lot of friends. I've been friends with Josh the whole 5 months.  
"Hi honey!" My mom greets me.  
"Hi." I reply halfheartedly.  
"Everything alright?" She asks in a concerned tone.  
"Oh, yeah Im fine." I assure her.  
"Okay. Is it Josh?" She asks.  
"I told you mom, Im fine, really." I tell her. She nods before leaving. I watch TV but am more concentrated on my thoughts than the characters on the screen. I am jolted from my thoughts as my phone alerts me of my new text. I open my phone and check my messages.

To: Jesse  
From: Josh  
How would you like to go on a date?  
I read the text through again with a frown

To: Josh  
From: Jesse  
What's this about?  
I wait a few minutes before I get a reply.

To: Jesse  
From: Josh  
Sasha met a friend and her friend just broke up, do you want her or not? She's hot...  
I wouldn't normally accept this invitation, but I need to get my mind of this... enigmatic girl.

To: Josh  
From: Jesse  
Fine, I'll be at the mall in a few minutes.  
I grab my coat and throw it on.  
"IM GOING TO THE MALL! BYE!" I yell to my parents. I exit the apartment and walk to the nearby mall. I walk past the shops and approach our meeting place by the mall fountain.  
"Hey dude!" Josh calls, motioning for me to join him. He was right, this girl is hot.  
"Hi, Im Jesse." I introduce myself, extending my hand.  
"I'm Vanessa." She says, shaking it. I notice Josh's arm around Sasha's waist.  
"Well, where to first?" Josh asks.  
"Lets go get dinner." Sasha suggests. We all agree on a Chinese restaurant.  
"So Vanessa, do you like music?" I ask her.  
"Yeah. Who doesn't?" She replies.  
"What's your favorite song?" I ask her again.  
"What the hell by Avril Lavinge. By far." She answers. "You?" She asks, taking a sip from her drink.  
"I have no idea. I can't pick just one." I respond truthfully.  
"Favorite movie?" I ask her.  
"That's tough, I love movies." She says.  
"So do I!" I say.  
"Cool. It would have to be... Yeah I got nothing." She says.  
"The breakfast club, 1985." I tell her.  
"Cool, that's a good movie." She says with a nod. We all finish dinner off and walk around the mall chatting.  
"Dude, Im totally getting laid tonight!" Josh says as the girls are in the bathroom.  
"I don't want any details." I tell him.  
"We'll its all thanks to you." He says. I nod.  
"Hi." They say as they reemerge from the bathroom.  
"Lets get home now." Josh says, grabbing Sasha's waist again, but letting his hand rest a little lower. As we work our way towards the exit we continue chatting. Im surprised to say it, but Vanesa is actually perfect for me. She loves music, movies, she has a similar dream to mine. But all of those feelings are thrown out the window as I see the girl from the courtyard.

A/N is it any good? I did it pretty late at night, but I think I did well. Chapter length will increase over time. I wont have internet over the summer so I wont be able to update as much as I usually do. But we will go to places with free wifi so I will still be updating. Thanks for reading, please review, it would really make my day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey guys! Don't really have anything to say so, enjoy!

I watch her look through the CD's stacked carefully on the shelves. She notices me and smiles lightly, then continues looking down at the CDs, though I can tell she's still looking at me. I smile back, but continue walking. I wonder whether or not I should said hi or something. When I arrive home I (and I know it's kind of creepy) think about her until I fall asleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

I slam my fist harshly onto the alarm clock and climb out of bed. I hastily eat my cereal and make my way to school.  
"Jesse!" I hear a familiar voice yell. I whip around and see Josh jogging towards me.  
"Oh, hey dude." I greet. We walk to school discussing video games until my attention is snapped away from him. The girl is walking not so far behind us. She sees me looking and looks down at her feet.  
"We'll, I gotta get to class, see you!" Josh says as he runs off. I walk towards the girl.  
"Hi." I say brightly.  
"Hi." She mutters.  
"So, what's your name?" I ask forwardly.  
"Eliza." She says hesitantly. Her eyes widen as she sees something. "Jesse, go now!" She whispers urgently.  
"Wh- how do you know my name?" I ask.  
"Jesse, I need you to go please!" She whispers, even more urgently.  
"Okay, see you later then." I say, slightly confused. I walk away and when I look back, I watch once again a boy knock her over. I run back over to her.  
"Is that why you wanted me to leave?" I ask, gathering her books. She nods. "Because I can protect you from that." I tell her, placing my hand comfortingly on her arm. She flinches at the contact.  
"Thanks, but I can't let you do that." She says, standing up.  
"So, do you wanna go out some time?" I ask.  
"I'm not sure your girlfriend would like that." She says.  
"Oh I don't have a girlfriend." I say with a smirk.  
"Vanesa Cooper." She says before walking off, wiping the smirk clean of my face. I completely forgot about her. I make my way to my class quickly.

END OF SCHOOL

I don't care what she says, I'll protect her. Instead of meeting her after she's knocked over, I'll meet her before, so I can protect her. I watch her exit the school building and I run over to her.  
"Hi." I say, causing her to jump.  
"Jesse, leave, now, please. I don't want you to get hurt." She says.  
"No, Im going to protect you." I say. Next thing I know he's knocked her over again.  
"HEY!" I yell after him. He stops and turns around. "What was that for?" I ask.  
"Why do you care?" He asks with a laugh.  
"Because that's not exactly considered nice." I say. "So just back off her." I say. At that remark he steps forward.  
"Or what?" He asks. I don't know what got into me at that point because my fist flies straight into his jaw. He stumbles backwards.  
"Or that." I say. He thrusts his fist into my face, but I catch it in my hand. Then he kicks me in the balls. I fall to the ground in pain.  
"Don't mess with me!" He says. He walks away, leaving me on be ground. Eliza runs over to me.  
"Jesse! Are you okay? That's why I don't need your help." She says. "Stay there, I'll get the nurse." She says before rushing off. A few minutes later she returns with the nurse. Once I'm lying down I ask her.  
"Why do they do that to you?" I ask her.  
"I don't know. Because Im an easy target I guess." She says. "I have to go. But, I don't need you to fight my battle for me." She says before walking off.  
"Wait!" I call after her. She turns around.  
"What?" She asks.  
"Could I have your number?" I ask hopefully. She removes a pen and paper from her bag and writes it down, then handing it to me. "Thanks." I say. She smiles before walking away.

5:00 PM THAT DAY

I relax into he couch and check my phone.

To: Jesse  
From: Josh  
Hey dude. I got the new Call of Duty, wanna come over?

That would definitely help get my mind of Eliza.  
"MOM IM SLEEPING OVER AT JOSH'S TONGIHT!" I yell as I head to my room to gather some stuff. I exit the apartment into the cold, November air. I make my way over to the nearby residence of Josh. I knock rapidly on the door.  
"Hey dude." He says as he opens the door. I enter his house and we spend most of the night playing video games. As I climb into bed I think about Eliza again.  
"Josh, do you know anyone called Eliza?" I ask.  
"No, doesn't ring a bell." He says. "Why?" He asks.  
"No reason. Goodnight." I say.  
"Goodnight." He says. I'm almost asleep when I hear some thing.  
"Josh, do you hear that?" I ask him.  
"Yeah, that's my sister singing. SHUT UP!" He yells. After that I fall asleep almost instantly.

THE NEXT DAY

Josh shoves me brutally until I finally lift my eyelids.  
"Breakfast." He says. I get up and change into some different clothes. I walk into the kitchen. But I freeze as I see the people in the room. Josh, his mom, his dad, and ELIZA.

A/N hey! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. You'll find out more about 'Eliza' in the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry for the extended absence, I really don't have an excuse, I've just been lazy (Don't judge me). I can't start my new fic until I have enough suggestions on who the main character should be: Beca or Jesse (Either way it will still be a Jeca fic). Anyways, here it is!

Chapter 3

I stare in disbelief at the girl who has her back to me. She even looks pretty from behind. Where did that come from?  
"Hey Jesse." Josh greets me. At his greeting Eliza whips around and her eyes widen once they reach me.  
"Eliza?" I ask her. She continues to stare with wide eyes at me.  
"Who?" Josh asks, confused.  
"Eliza." I say, motioning to her.  
"That's not Eliza. That's my sister Beca." He says.  
"No, she told me her name was Eliza." I argue.  
"Beca, why did you tell Jesse your name was Eliza?" He asks her. She hides her face in shame.  
"To protect him." She confesses.  
"To protect him from what?" Josh asks, still confused by the situation at hand.  
"You don't know?" I ask him before she can open her mouth to speak.  
"Don't know what? Can someone please explain this to me? To protect him from _what_?" He asks persistently.  
"I don't want to talk about it." She mutters bitterly before standing up and running upstairs.  
"Do _you_ know what she's trying to protect you from?" He asks me.  
"I can't believe you don't know!" I say, slightly shocked.  
"Don't know what?" He asks, anger rising in his voice.  
"People in school push her around and treat her like shit." I tell him, anger rising in my voice as well.  
"Oh that! That's nothing." He says, waving a hand dismissively.  
"It is not nothing!" I say with increased volume. Before he can reply I find myself running up the stairs. I slam the door to her room open and she jumps.  
"Let me help you." I plead. I see her attempting to wipe her eyes subtly. I take a seat on the bed next to her. I feel the bed shift under my weight and I slide ever so closer towards her. She unexpectedly rests her head on my shoulder. I can feel a tear fall of her cheek and onto my shirt. A few moments later Josh barges in. He opens his mouth to speak but closes it almost instantly.  
"I'm sorry Beca; I didn't know it was that bad." Josh apologizes, taking a seat on the other side of her.  
"Let us protect you." I whisper into her ear.  
"Fine." She mutters. I feel a surge of victory flush through me. I can protect her.  
"Go continue your – whatever it was you were doing. I don't want to waste your sleepover time." She says in an unsteady voice.  
"You mean, eating breakfast?" Josh asks.  
"Good, because I'm starving!" I say in an attempt to brighten the mood.  
"Then go have breakfast." She tells me. I nod and walk outside her room. As soon as she can no longer she me I raise my fist in the air in victory.

**MONDAY MORNING**

I wake up to an alarm clock noise that is not my usual, obnoxious, one. I jump out of bed and scan my surroundings.  
"Dude what the hell!" Josh says with a laugh. Oh right, I was staying here so I could stay with Beca all day and protect her.  
"Let's go have breakfast." I mutter, embarrassed. We take our seats on the table and take this as an opportunity to go over our plan.  
"So, I'll stay with her first and second period because we have English and Biology together." I say.  
"Right, and I'll stay with her Third and Fifth period because we have Maths and History together. You'll just have to survive fourth period on your own." Josh says with a grim smile.  
"Thanks, but don't you think this is overdoing it? Just a little?" She asks.  
"No. We will protect you at any cost. It is our mission." Josh says.  
"Mission impossible." I hear her mutter under her breath.  
"Let's go, the bus is waiting." I say, gazing out the window. We gather our bags and hop on the bus. I take the aisle seat and let Beca have the window.  
"So, I heard you sing. You have a great voice." I tell her, trying to fill the awkward silence that filled the bus."  
"Thanks." She says. "There's a singing competition coming up, but there's no way I'm entering that." She says, turning slightly paler.  
"Why not?" I ask her, shifting in my seat to see her better.  
"Um, I can't say." She mutters uneasily.  
"As your protector I need to know." I tell her.  
"You're going to use that as an excuse to get all of my secrets aren't you?" She asks, annoyed. I nod joyfully, a wide grin breaking across my face. "The head cheerleader, Violet Vanderburg, threatened that if I entered she would rip my vocal chords out then carve out all of my insides." She tells me.  
"Enter." I say firmly. She gapes at me.  
"After hearing that, you still think I should enter?" She asks, shocked.  
"You have protectors now; we'll protect you from Violet." I assure her.  
"But can you protect me from the football team which she basically controls?" She asks.  
"Yes." I say, in a slightly more scared tone.  
"Wow. You must really care about me." She says with a genuine smile. The bus stops and we exit the bus hand- in-hand.  
"You ready for a day in the life of Beca Mitchell?" She asks. I squeeze her hand tighter and whisper a single word into her ear: "Ready."

A/N Thanks for reading, hope you're having a great summer and if for whatever reason you're not, (Like me) sorry. Pleas review, favourite, follow and all that other stuff.


End file.
